Breathe
by Silent Breath
Summary: Draco und seine Familie schweben in Geldnot, nachdem Lucius spurlos verschwunden ist. Zu dieser Zeit kommt Draco zurück nach Hogwarts und bekommt ein Deal angeboten. Ausgerechnet Hermione scheint seine einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, an Geld ranzukommen...
1. Prolog

Hi an alle!  
Nun habe ich endlich Zeit gefunden, das erste Kapitel von 'Breathe' der sogenannten Vorgeschichte zu meinem One Shot 'If I knew', hier zu posten. Es ist vielleicht etwas unpassend am Anfang und manche Sachen stimmen nicht wirklich, wenn man den Prolog mit den HP Büchern vergleicht, aber ich hoffe die Geschichte wird euch trotzdem gefallen. Im Prolog kommen zwar weder Draco, noch Hermione vor, aber keine Angst - sie werden noch früh gnug auftauchen Bis dahin würde ich mich über zahlreiche Reviews freuen; Lob und Kritik sind wie immer willkommen.  
Eure **Silent Breath**

**Breathe**  
**01. Prolog**

_«Du hast verloren…», lächelte Voldemort schadenfroh und schaute Lucius tief in die Augen. Dieser zuckte noch nicht mal mit der Augenbraue, doch Voldemort wusste ganz genau, was er in diesem Moment dachte und fühlte. Er wusste alles über seine Opfer, jedes einzelne Detail, s__o wie in diesem Fall von Lucius__Lucius hatte Angst, dass wusste Voldemort ganz genau__. Allerdings nicht um sich selbst, sondern um seine Familie__, sein __Geld, seinen Ruhm letztendlich…_  
_«Sag mir, Lucius, warst du wirklich naiv genug, um sich auf diesen Plan einzulassen? Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du könntest es schaffen, etwas gegen mich zu präsentieren? Oder… ach, entschuldige, es heißt ja nicht etwas, sondern '__Der Orden __des Phönix'», bei seinen letzten Worten machte Voldemort ein freundliches Gesicht und sprach in einer höheren Tonlage._

_Lucius schaute ihn hasserfüllt an. Wenn er sich an die früheren Zeiten erinnerte, wo er noch ein überzeugter Diener von Voldemort war, drehte sich sein ganzer Magen um. Jedoch glaubte sogar er jetzt daran, dass der Plan von Dumbledore, den er angenommen hatte, ziemlich sinnlos und dumm war. __Er soll__t__e wieder zu Voldemort zurückkehren, ihm weiterhin dienen, jedoch musste er ihnen natürlich auch alle Pläne von Voldemort liefern__…__ Am Ende sollten alle zusammen Voldemort besiegen, was blöderweise nicht der Fall war. __Natürlich, wie konnte es denn anders sein? Wie __konnte__ er nur __glauben__ dass Dumbledore ihm wirklich __glaubt__e__ und __vertraut__e__Er wusste es selber n__ich__t genau_

_Er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an den Tag, wo er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, zu Dumbledore zu gehen und die Seite zu wechseln. Er war sich zwar im Klaren, dass das etwas merkwürdig war, aber er fühlte sich so, als müsste er es tun. Es war so, als würde ihn jemand beherrschen, ihm befehlen, das__s er das tun sol__lte. Noch heute fragte er sich, o__b Voldemort dahinter steckte, __oder nicht._

_Während Lucius jetzt vor sich hin starrte und nachzudenken schien, lächelte ihn Voldemort missbilligend an. Er hasste naive Menschen, d__ie ein besseres __Leben suchten, als sie es jetzt schon hatten. __Er selbst hat es zwar auch getan, aber er hatte __am Anfang __nichts und jetzt hatte er__ alles, was er wollte – Macht__ Wäre da nur nicht dieser loyale Potter, der sich immer wieder neue Anhänger fand und somit stärker und stärker wurde. Voldemort schaute sich nachdenklich um und wandte sich schließlich wieder zu Lucius._

_«Du bist… so schwach… machtlos…», wisperte Voldemort zufrieden und erniedrigend Lucius ins Ohr. «__Und gleich wird der __Zeitpunkt kommen, wo du dein Leben beendest.» Voldemort lachte boshaft._  
_«Ich bin nicht… schwach.», presste Lucius aus sich heraus und versuchte aufzustehen. Was ihm aber nicht gelang. Nachdem Voldemort und andere Todesser ihn endlos gefoltert haben, verlor er ziemlich viel Blut und konnte sich nun kau__m bewegen._  
_«Doch, du bist schwach.»__, lächelte Voldemort trostlos.__ «So__ schwach, wie der dumme Potter…__ so schwach, die der alte Dumbledore…» Voldemort lächelte ihn leicht an. __«Du bist schwach.»_

_Er hatte recht, m__usste Lucius zugeben. Er war n__icht nur kör__perlich schwach, sondern nun a__uc__h seelisch. __Er erinnerte sich plötzli__ch an die Zeiten, wo er selber __Menschen ge__folter__t und ge__töte__t hat und fühlte sich etwas mies. Nun wusste er, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man gefoltert w__i__rd, wenn man keinen Ausweg mehr kennt__ und wenn man sich selber den Tod wünscht. Früher wusste er das__ alles nicht, er hat einfach n__icht daran gedac__ht__ wie schrecklich es eigentl__ich wirklich ist._

_«Und weißt du eigentlich selber, wieso du zu diesem Schwächling hingegangen bist?», fragte Voldemort und schaute ihm erwartungsvoll an._

_Lucius schaute ihn nur__ kalt an und antwortete nichts._

_«Weil ich es wollte…!», schrie Voldemort und fing an, auf und ab zu gehen. Er schien etwas nervös zu sein, obwohl es eigentlich unvorstellbar war. «__Ich wol__lte, verdammt nochmal, dass du dorthin gehst und__ meinen genialen Plan erfüllst…__» Plötzlich hielt__ er inne und schaute Lucius an.__ «Aber du hast es nicht getan. Und deshalb wirst du leiden.»_  
_«Heißt das, du hattest mich unter einem Cruciatus Fluch dorthin geschickt?», fragte Lucius und schaute Voldemort erwartungsvoll an. Voldemort antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte auf eine geheimnisvolle Art und Weise._  
_«Ganz genau.», meinte Voldemort und __seine Miene wurde plötzlich ausdruckslos._  
_«War es dein Plan, mit meiner Hilfe die anderen zu besiegen?», fragte Lucius, obwohl er die Antwort schon längst wusste._  
_«Schließlich bist du mein Diener.», erwiderte Voldemort__ nur kalt und wandte sich von __ihm ab_

_Plötzlic__h hörten die beiden einen laute__n__ Knall. Etwas schien ka__putt gegangen zu sein, was es aber war, konnte man aber an dem Geräusch__ nicht erkennen__Mit der Zeit wurden d__ie Knalle__immer lauter und nun konnte man auch Stimmen hören. Lucius schaute Voldemort an, doch dieser beachtete ihn gar nicht mehr._

_«Was… was zum Teufel soll das sein?!», fragte __Voldemort etwas verzweifelt und__ ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Tür._

_Die S__t__immen wurden immer laute__r und man konnte jetzt erkennen, dass mehrere Menschen gleichzeitig schrien. Voldemort näherte sich noch ein Stück der Tür und da passierte es._

_Die ga__nze Wand brach ein und mehrere __Gestalten rannten in den Raum. Nicht mal eine Sekunde später wurde Voldemort entwaffnet und lag nun auf dem Boden, so hilflos, wie Lucius nur einige Minuten davor. Durch den Staub, der jetzt nun in der Luft stand, konnte er nicht erkennen, wer ihm gerade eben das Leben gerettet hat, jedoch kamen ihm die Stimmen vertraut vor._

_«Nun bist du allein hier, Tom__», sagte jemand, der niemand anders war, als Dumbledore._  
_«Ich bin nie alle__in, und nenn mich __nicht __Tom, du alte __Krücke!», schrie Voldemort._  
_«Tom, __schreien hilft dir auch nicht__. Es ist dein Ende.», meinte Dumbledore nur gelassen und seufzte.__ Es schien ihm schwer zu sein, diese Worte auszusprechen, aber er musste es tun. __«Avada Kedavra!»_

_Nun lag Voldemort tot auf dem Boden. Seine kalten Augen schienen jetzt noch kälter __zu sein, kein __Leben war mehr in ihnen, einfach nur tot. Dumbledore wandte sich nun zu Lucius und schaute ihn finster an._

_«Steh auf, Lucius. Wir haben vieles zu besprechen.»_

Und hat's euch gefallen? Wenn ja, bitte R&R (bzw. L&R)  
**Silent Breath**


	2. Rain

Hallöchen ;)  
Nun hab ich das zweite Kapitel von **Breathe** mitgebracht und hoffe es kommt bei euch gut an. Ich habe ziemlich lange gebraucht, um es zu schreiben aber ich hoffe es macht euch nichts aus. Allerdings bevor ich anfange, möchte ich ein paar Dinge aufklären und eure Reviews kommentieren  
1. Von nun an werden nur die Flashbacks kursiv geschrieben; der Prolog war zwar kursiv, aber das wird nicht mehr vorkommen.  
2. Wer den One-Shot gelesen hat und wem das Ende gefallen hat, wird hier leider enttäuscht. Ich habe ein anderes Ende geplant, also einfach mal in Ruhe lesen und abwarten was passiert xD  
3. Voldemort war im Prolog so schwach, weil ich so schnell wie möglich mit der Storyline anfangen wollte.  
4. Storylänge? Prologe sind bei mir immer so kurz, also keine Angst, dieses Kapitel ist schonmal fast 2x länger

Und hier die Kommentare zu den Reviews:  
_AngeGardien1985_: Wie gesagt: kursiv ist nur der Prolog. Von nun an weden nur die Flashbacks kursiv sein ;) Danke für's reviewen.  
_Lady Montague_: Ohh, ich freu mich schon auf einen Stammleser xD Ebenfalls danke für dein Review!  
_Nijura_: Hehe, danke für deine Kritik. Warum er so verweichlicht ist, wird oben beschrieben, aber Voldemort ist in dieser Story wirklich nur eine kleine Nebenfigur Danke für's Review!

Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass ich noch mehr Leser finde xD  
**Silent Breath**

**Breathe**  
**02. Rain**

_What kind of love leaves you __**feeling cold**_  
_All __**alone**__ with nobody to hold _  
_Don't want to __**feel like**__ I did that day _  
_Let the __**rain**__ wash the pain away_

Der Regen peitschte wie wild gegen das Fenster, aber es störte Draco eigentlich kaum. Er sah wie vereinzelte Zauberer sich in den Geschäften in der Winkelgasse zu verstecken versuchten und lächelte leicht. Es war das erste Mal seit 3 Monaten, dass er in die reale Welt rausgekommen war. Er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal richtig frei, so als wäre er ganze 3 Monate nicht zu Hause, sondern in einem Gefängnis gewesen. Nachdem sein Vater verschwunden war, und Voldemort von Dumbledore getötet wurde, schwebte seine Familie in Geldnot, sowohl auch in der Gefahr, von ehemaligen Todessern verfolgt zu werden. Zwar galt Voldemort als tot, doch es gab Gerüchte, dass es nur eine reine Lüge war, um die Menschen zu beunruhigen und sie dann mit einer plötzlichen Rückkehr in Panik zu versetzen. Da nach 3 Monaten nichts geschah und sie weder reicher, noch von Todessern verfolgt wurden, durfte er endlich so leben, wie er früher lebte.

Was ihn hierher, in dieses kleines Café trieb, wusste er nicht genau. Er wollte es auch nicht wirklich wissen. Er wusste, dass er eine kleine Abwechslung brauchte und da war ein so genannter kleiner Ausflug in die heile Zauberwelt einfach perfekt. Während er gemütlich sein Butterbier langsam austrank und vorbeigehende Passanten betrachtete, dachte er darüber nach, wie er an Geld rankommen konnte. Er wusste, dass seine Familie ohne Lucius einfach nur ein Name war, der für Macht, Ruhm und Geld stand, hinter welchem jetzt nur Armut steckte.

Er seufzte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er soweit kommen würde. Früher machte er sich keine Sorgen um sein späteres Leben; er lebte nur für diesen einen Moment und genoss sein perfektes Leben. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass er alles bekam, was er wollte, egal ob es um Mädchen, Quidditch-Sachen oder einfach nur um Geld ging. Er hatte noch nicht mal einen Gedanken darauf verschwendet, was er tun würde, wenn er plötzlich gar nichts mehr haben würde. Hätte er nur gewusst, was auf ihn zukommen würde, dann hätte-

Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er musste sich zu seiner Verwunderung fragen, wer ihn gerade gerufen hatte. Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor, sehr bekannt sogar. Doch das half ihm nicht wirklich weiter; er konnte die Stimme einfach keiner Person zuordnen, die er kannte.

«Malfoy, bist du das?», fragte die Person erneut und nun erblickte Draco Blaise Zabini, der ihn verwundert anschaute. «Warum antwortest du nicht?»  
«Blaise?», fragte Draco ihn und stand auf. Eine Zeit lang schauten sie sich in die Augen, bis sie schließlich grinsten und sich gegenseitig umarmten.  
«Wo warst du? Ich war auch schon bei dir, in Malfoy Manor, aber deine Mutter sagte, du wärst in Cardiff.», fragte Blaise, als sie ihre Umarmung lösten. «Doch auch dort konnte ich dich nicht finden!»

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Draco und lächelte ihn an. Draco erwiderte sein Lächeln, setzte sich ebenfalls und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein blondes Haar. Nachdenklich musterte er Blaise der ihn freundlich, neugierig, sowie auch erwartungsvoll anschaute und brach endlich die Stille.

«Nun, das ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte und du willst sie dir bestimmt nicht anhören, aber… was war denn mit dir? Ich hab auch nichts von dir gehört.»  
«Um ehrlich zu sein, nichts Besonderes. Na ja, ich war auf der Suche nach dir und als ich dich nirgendwo finden konnte, gab ich auf und zog mich zurück», erwiderte Blaise und verfolgte Dracos Blick. «Was ist passiert, Malfoy? Ich weiß ganz genau, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt.» er schaute ihn nun intensiv an; Draco spürte, wie Blaise ihn mit seinen Augen durchbohrte.  
«Äh, nichts. Wieso fragst du?»  
«Malfoy – ich kenne dich schon ziemlich lange und auch wenn du ein großartiger Schauspieler bist, mir kannst du nun wirklich nichts vortäuschen.»

Draco seufzte. Er wusste, dass er irgendwann mal sowieso mit seiner Geschichte rausrücken musste und es eigentlich egal war, ob er es Blaise jetzt, oder später erzählen würde. Blaise hatte sich inzwischen einen Feuerwhiskey bestellt und wartete gespannt auf Dracos Antwort.

«Mein Vater ist verschwunden», sagte er schließlich.  
«Verschwunden?» Blaise's Augen weiteten sich, während er den Mund leicht öffnete. «Was meinst du mit verschwunden?»  
«Genau das, was ich gesagt habe. Er ist weg und jetzt stehen meine Mutter und ich alleine da, ohne Geld und allem was wir vorher hatten. Ich habe echt keine Ahnung, wie ich an Geld rankommen soll und ich weiß auch nicht, wie es mit uns weitergehen soll.»

Blaise pfiff leise und trank ein Schluck Feuerwhiskey. Es schien ihn deutlich überrascht zu haben, er hätte nie erwartet, dass Dracos Vater seine eigene Familie jemals verlassen würde. Dazu kam auch noch, dass er Draco wirklich helfen wollte, jedoch keine Ahnung hatte, wie er es schaffen konnte.

«Und…», zögerte Blaise. «Was willst du jetzt tun?»  
«Ich» Draco zuckte leicht mit seiner rechten Augenbraue «weiß nicht, was ich tun _kann_ und überhaupt soll… Es macht mich richtig wahnsinnig, dass ich so hilflos und allein bin.»  
«Aber was ist mit deiner Mutter und Pansy leistet…»  
«Ich habe echt keine Lust über Pansy zu reden».

Blaise schaute ihn verwundert an, was Draco nicht sonderlich überraschte. Sein Freund konnte ja auch nichts von ihrer Trennung wissen, schließlich haben sie sich seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Auch wenn Blaise Pansy ebenfalls persöhnlich kannte und sie auch recht gute Freunde waren, schien sie ihm nichts von dem Ereignis der letzten Woche erzählt zu haben. Schließlich war sie diejenige, die am Boden zerstört war, was Draco auch ziemlich traurig machte, da er sie schon sein ganzes Leben lang kannte.

Plötzlich kamen ihm tausende Erinnerungen von Pansy und der Zeit in der sie zusammen waren hoch. Auch wenn sie ihm die meiste Zeit nur auf die Nerven ging, war sie jedoch der einzige Mensch, der ihn wirklich liebte und brauchte.

Und genau das machte die Sache viel komplizierter, als sie sonst war. Sie konnte ihn nicht vergessen, weil sie ihn schrecklich liebte; er wiederum konnte es sich selber nicht verzeihen, so ein zerbrechliches Mädchen einfach abserviert zu haben, wobei er ganz genau wusste, wie sehr sie leiden würde. Und das tat sie auch. Seine Mutter Narzissa wusste immer noch nichts von ihrer Trennung und lud Pansy regelmäßig – so wie früher – zum Mittagessen, Abendessen oder einfach nur so ein, damit er und sie ihre eigene Zeit haben konnten. Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass sie in dieser 'eigenen' Zeit nur stumm rumsaßen und auch wenn sie etwas über die Lippen brachten, war es nichts mehr als ein 'Hi' oder 'Und was machst du so?'.

Wenn er sich an ihr letztes Treffen erinnerte, musste er gestehen, dass es um Einiges besser war, als alle zuvor zusammen. Sie haben kurz miteinander gesprochen, danach etwas Zauberschach gespielt (was die beiden noch nie zuvor wirklich interessiert hat) und am Ende haben sie sich sogar umarmt. Pansy schien es genossen zu haben – Draco eher nicht; er wollte sie nur nicht enttäuschen, vorallem nicht nach all dem, was er ihr in den letzten Jahren angetan hatte.

Er wusste ganz genau, dass nicht nur er schuld an allem war, doch irgendwie fühlte es sich so an, als wäre es nur seine Schuld. Schließlich war Pansy am Boden zerstört; er sah es in ihren Augen, an ihrer Art und ihren Berührungen. Anscheinend glaubte sie, er würde es nicht merken, oder sie machte es absichtlich, als würde sie ihm sagen wollen, dass sie ihn immer noch braucht und er immer wiederkommen kann, da sie sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht vorstellen kann.

Und genau das zerstörte ihn jeden Tag von innen immer mehr und mehr…

_Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür zog ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus. Er saß nun schon seit drei Stunden hier, ohne __nur etwas zu tun; es schien eine ganze Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein. Er hatte nichts vor und niemand schien auch etwas von ihm zu wollen, sodass er in Ruhe hier sitzen und nachdenken konnte. Er spürte, dass ihm langsam langweilig wurde__ und kratzte sich leicht am Kopf_

_Er hörte wie sie die Tür öffnete und es machte ihm nichts aus, dass sie nicht auf seine Antwort gewartet hatte. Er würde sowieso nicht antworten. Er wusste ganz genau, dass __niemand anders als sie gekommen war__, also machte es ihm nichts aus, ob er nun mit ihr die Zeit verbringen musste oder nicht. Ein Treffen mehr oder weniger – es war sowieso sinnlos._

_Schließlich drehte er __sich zu ihr um. Ihre Augen fixierten ihn und er erkannte ei__nen kleinen Funken von Hoffnung, sowohl auch __Angst, dass er sie jetzt rausschmeißen würde._  
_Doch er hatte es nicht vor. Auch wenn er jetzt nicht sonderlich viel Lust dazu hatte, musste er die Zeit mit ihr verbringen und zwar so, als wäre alles in Ordnung und sie die besten Freunde wären. Sie waren es aber nicht und er musste sich viel Mühe__ geben__, um es nicht zu zeigen._

_«Hi», murm__elte sie plötzlich und schaute__zu __Boden. Er war ihr anscheine__n__d etwas unangenehm, den Anfang machen zu müssen._  
_«Was willst du?»__, erwiderte er, ohne nur mit einer__ Augenlider zu zucken. Er __wollte__ sie einschüchtern, ihr __einfach __das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie hier unerwünscht war._

_Was auch der Wahrheit entsprach._

_«Ich…», __stockte sie und kaute an ihrer Unterlippe. «wollte mal vorbeischauen», beendete sie erleichtert den Satz und trat einen Schritt weiter ins Zimmer. «Darf ich reinkommen?»_  
_«Wieso fragst du mich eigentlich, wenn du es schon getan hast?», stellte er ihr eine Gegenfrage und versuchte so genervt wie möglich zu klingen. Schließlich kehrte er ihr den Rücken__ zu_

_Sie erwiderte nichts. Anscheinend war sie ziemlich unsicher, obwohl es eigentlich ke__inen G__rund zur Unsicherheit gab. Sie wusste, dass er sie niemals ohne Grund rausschmeßen würde, egal wie schlecht er gelaunt war, doch sie schien es immer noch nicht zu verste__hen. Sie wartete noch einen Mome__nt lang und unterbrach schließlich die Stille._

_«Ich gehe dann mal»._  
_«Wieso gehst du jetzt schon? Du bist noch nicht mal zwei Minuten lang hier im Raum und schon willst du gehen? Sehr nett von dir»._  
_«Aber ich sehe doch__, dass ich hier unerwünscht bin!__ Wieso sollte ich dann bleiben?»_

_Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah wie sie sich verzweifelt die Tränen wegwischte__, nur damit er sie nicht sah. __Er wusste ganz genau__ was es ihr bedeutete, ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr sie darunter l__itt__, dass er sie wie Dreck behandelte. Eigentlich wollte er ihr so etwas nicht antun, doch wenn er damit anfing, konnte er schon gar nicht mehr aufhören._

_«Was du siehst entspricht nicht immer der Wahrheit», sagte er und knipste sein makelloses Lächeln an. «Ich bin nur etwas genervt, das ist aber auch alles. Deshalb musst du doch nicht gleich gehen»._

_Sie nickte leicht und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Die angespannte Atmosphäre __zwischen den beiden __schien sich __genug __geklärt zu haben__, damit sie wieder normal reden konnten._

_Doch nicht genug, um all den Schmerz zu vergessen, den die beiden in den letzten Wochen erleben mussten._

«Draco? _Draco?!_»

Draco zuckte zusammen und schaute sich schnell um. Er saß immer noch in dem kleinen Café, zusammen mit Blaise, der ihn jetzt verwundert, sowohl auch besorgt anschaute.

«Was zum… was ist los?», fragte Draco genervt und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
«Anscheinend ist es viel interessanter nur aus dem Fenster zu gucken, als mir zuzuhören, was?», stellte Blaise eine Gegenfrage und verkreuzte die Arme.  
«Ach, ich hab' mich nur an… nichts Besonderes erinnert», erwiderte Draco. «Was hast du denn gesagt?»

Blaise seufzte.

«Nichts Wichtiges. Ich muss eh los».  
«Wohin willst du gehen? Wir haben doch noch nicht mal alles besprochen!», sagte der Blonde und zuckte mit der Augenbraue.  
«Ich hab zutun. Außerdem hörst du mir sowieso nicht zu», meinte Blaise kalt.  
«Ach Blaise, das war doch nur ein einziges Mal. Sonst höre ich dir immer zu, egal ob ich interessiert bin, oder nicht», erklärte Draco.

Blaise verzog leicht sein Gesicht, was bedeuten sollte, dass alles wieder okay war. Jedoch stand er auf, packte seine Sachen zusammen und schaute Draco noch ein letztes Mal an.

«Aber wohin…», fing Draco an, doch er wurde von Blaise unterbrochen.  
«Ich muss los, Malfoy. Das liegt in deinem Interesse».

Und mit diesen Worten ging er weg, während Draco nur sitzen blieb und ihm nachdenklich hinterher schaute.

Hat's euch gefallen? Immer nur das Gleiche: R&R...


	3. Crossing the line

Hey ihr da draußen ;)

Ich weiß, eine unverschämtere Person als mich, gibt es auf dieser Welt nicht. (Tut mir leid, ich wollte wirlich nicht in Reimen sprechen xD) Allerdings wage ich mich, euch zu versprechen, dass es wirklich die längste Pause zwischen 2 Kapitel gewesen ist. Ich hatte wirklich wenig Zeit und schaffte es mit Mühe mein privates Leben aufrecht zu halten. Das hat sich jetzt geändert und nun bn ich voll und ganz bei euch :D

Wenn ich ehrlich sein muss, gefällt mir dieses Kapitel nur ein bisschen. Es soll auch als das letzte der Übergangsphase zur richtigen Geschichte dienen, also müsst ihr euch nicht mehr lange von mir rumquälen lassen xD Ich habe mir zwar viel Mühe gegeben, aber ich glaube diese kommt nicht wirklich zur Geltung.

Ich hoffe trotzdem, es gefällt euch. Und hier noch meine Kommentare zu euren Reviews:

_Lady Montague_: Du hast Recht. Ab dem nächsten Kapitel ist alles sonnenklar ;) Danke für das Review und das Kompliment knuddel  
_Nijura_: Danke, danke, danke! Meine Laune hat sich nach deinem (und dem Review von Lady Montague) schlagartig gebessert xD Und deine Frage... na ja, ich persöhnlich sehe Draco als einen Mensch, der immer versucht alles selbstständig zu schaffen, bevor er sich Hilfe holt. Außerdem ist Narzissa wegen Lucius am Boden zerstört, daher findet Draco, dass es eher unnötig ist, ihr noch von _seinen_ Problemen zu erzählen ;) Ich hoffe, ich habe damit deine Frage beantwortet xD

**Breathe**  
**03. Crossing the line**

_I've been __**down that road**__ and now I'm back, sitting on __**square one**_  
_Trying to __**pick myself up**__ where I __**started**__ from_

ooOOoo

_Blaise verzog leicht sein Gesicht, was bedeuten sollte, dass alles wieder okay war. Jedoch stand er auf, packte seine Sachen zusammen und schaute Draco noch ein letztes Mal an._

_«Aber wohin…», fing Draco an, doch er wurde von Blaise unterbrochen._  
_«Ich muss los, Malfoy. Das liegt in deinem Interesse»._

_Und mit diesen Worten ging er weg, während Draco nur sitzen blieb und ihm nachdenklich hinterher schaute._

ooOOoo

«Blaise… Blaise, was hast du nur damit gemeint…», murmelte Draco leise vor sich hin und tippte schnell mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Tisch. Eigentlich war nichts an Blaise' Worten, jedoch wurde der Blonde innerlich von seiner Neugier zerrissen. Das wunderte ihn auch kaum. Schließlich ging es ihm in den letzten Tagen und Wochen nur um die eine Sache – ans Geld ranzukommen.

Eigentlich wollte er nicht daran denken, doch er konnte diese Gedanken einfach nicht verdrängen; schließlich hatte er sich selber darauf gezielt konzentriert. Außerdem war da noch diese Mischung aus Wut, Verzweiflung und Fürsorglichkeit, die ihn dazu zwang etwas zu tun.

Aber bereits jetzt hatte er keine Lust mehr.

In seinem Kopf wusste er, dass er die Sache durchziehen musste – egal wie hart es sein würde. Doch seine innere Stimme sagte ihm immer wieder, er solle aufhören, aufgeben und sein normales Leben einfach wie gewohnt weiterleben. Doch was war schon an seinem Leben normal?

Er wusste ganz genau, dass die Antwort 'Nichts' war. Sein Leben war einfach nicht normal, es war voller Lügen und Verzweiflung – genau so, wie es sich Draco niemals vorgestellt hatte. Energisch fuhr er durch sein Haar und versuchte sich auf andere Sachen zu konzentrieren, doch das wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen.

Plötzlich hörte er eine Frauenstimme, die ihm ziemlich bekannt vorkam. Erschrocken sah er sich um und sah eine hübsche, blonde Frau auf sich zukommen. Er spürte Freude in sich aufsteigen und stand sogar auf, immer noch nicht glauben zu können, wen er hier gerade getroffen hatte.

«Oh. Mein. Gott. Draco, das bist doch nicht wirklich du, oder?». Ashley kam auf ihn mit schnellen Schritten zu, während sie sich kaum auf ihren hohen Absätzen halten konnte.  
«Ich will dich wirklich nicht enttäuschen, aber ich bin es», erwiderte Draco und breitete seine Arme aus, um seine Freundin zu umarmen. Ashley blieb einen Moment stehen, lächelte schließlich und sprang Draco in die Arme. Sie standen einen Moment lang einfach nur, bis sie ihre Umarmung lösten und sich hinsetzten.  
«Wo bist du die ganze Zeit gewesen, mein Kleiner?». Ashley streichelte ihm liebevoll über die Wange und schaute ihn etwas mitleidend an. «Sieh dich an, wie du aussiehst. Einfach nur schrecklich.»

Draco kannte Ashley schon seit er denken konnte – zumindest glaubte er das. Sie waren schon immer gute Freunde gewesen, auch nachdem sie ihn in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts versuchte zu erobern. Draco erinnerte sich noch ganz genau daran, wie verzweifelt sie nach Möglichkeiten suchte, ihn für sich zu gewinnen und musste jedes Mal schmunzeln, wenn ihm diese Erinnerungen hochkamen.

Außerdem wurde ihm dabei bewusst, wie schnell die Zeit verging.

Allerdings hatte Ashley seit diesem Mal noch nie versucht, etwas Derartiges zu wiederholen, worüber Draco sehr froh war. Er hatte sie noch nie als eine Frau angesehen, schon aus dem Grunde, dass sie einfach nur _zu_ gute Freunde waren, um noch etwas mehr aus dieser Beziehung zu machen.

«Vielen Dank für das Kompliment», meinte Draco lächelnd und verdrang all seine anderen Gedanken. Ashley rollte nur mit den Augen und nahm seine Hand. Unwillkürlich musste Draco zugeben, dass ihm ein komisches Gefühl dabei aufkam, welches er nicht kannte. Langsam zog er die Hand zurück, während er nervös lächelte und weiter redete.  
«Ich – ich war zu Hause», beendete er kurz und knapp den Satz, da er keine Lust auf Details und derart unnötige Dinge hatte.  
«Darling, und warum warst du zu Hause?», löcherte Ashley ihn weiter und schaute ihn auf eine komische Art und Weise an. Das beängstigte Draco allmählich.  
«Tja, warum bleibt man denn zu Hause? Fami-» Draco hielt kurz inne. «Verschiede, ähm, Familienangelegenheiten. Du weißt schon, die alltäglichsten Dinge, die man erleben kann.»

Wäre er jetzt allein würde er erschöpft aufatmen und sich auf ein Sofa hinfallen lassen.

«Achso», meinte Ashley nur und lächelte. «Bei mir war es dann noch um einiges interessanter, als bei dir.»

Draco machte er ein erwartungsvolles Gesicht und trank einen Schluck Butterbier.

«Oh, darf ich dich einladen?», fragte er und deutete auf sein Glas. Ashley schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und redete weiter.  
«Du weißt schon, es war ziemlich gefährlich hier in der Gegend und daher dachte ich mir, ich könnte ein paar ruhige Tage gebrauchen und bin dann zu meiner Tante nach Frankreich appariert und da blieb ich dann eine Zeit lang.»  
«Und was ist dann passiert?»

Draco war nicht sonderlich interessiert an ihrer Erzählung, aber irgendwie musste er die Zeit vergehen lassen, und das war viel besser, als nur stilles Schweigen.

«Na ja, dann bin ich doch noch etwas länger geblieben, als es mir lieb war. Ich habe da nämlich einen Typen in meinem Alter kennengelernt und ich weiß nicht, ob du diesen Muggle-Ausdruck kennst, aber sie nennen solche Jungen 'Sunny Boys' oder so etwas in der Art. Und natürlich konnte ich mir dieses leckere Stückchen nicht entgehen lassen und so bin ich da länger geblieben.»

Draco schaffte es mit Mühe nicht laut loszulachen. Doch plötzlich packte Ashley seine Hand und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

«Aber du weißt doch ganz genau, dass du derjenige bist und es auch bleiben wirst, dem mein Herz gehört… nicht wahr?». Ihre Augen fixierten seine, während sie seine Hand immer fester umklammerte.

ooOOoo

_«Wie geht's dir?», fragte Draco und drehte sich wieder von ihr weg. Er wollte sie nicht noch länger anschauen, da er wusste wie sehr sie unter diesen Blicken litt._

_Stille._

_«Pansy?», rief er halblaut und wartete auf eine Antwort. Doch sie gab noch nicht mal ein Wort von sich. Stattdessen hörte er ein leises Schluchzen und drehte sich rasch um. Pansy hatte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen verborgen, ihre Schultern gingen auf und ab und sie schien am ganzen Leib zu zittern._

_Das war das Letzte, was er jemals erwartet hätte. Schockiert stand er auf und ging auf sie zu. Schließlich setzte er sich neben ihr auf das Bett und umklammerte ihre Schultern. Pansy schluchzte immer noch heftig und gab kein Wort von sich._

_«Pansy, alles okay…?», fragte Draco vorsichtig und schaute sie an. Sie schien diesen Blick gespürt zu haben und erwiderte seinen Blick. Er entdeckte Traurigkeit, Verzweiflung und noch etwas Anderes, was er nicht beschreiben konnte in ihren Augen und seufzte leicht. Er fühlte sich einfach nur mies. Sie zum Weinen zu bringen war definitiv nicht seine Absicht._  
_«Pansy, was ist denn mit dir los?», stellte er erneut eine Frage und schaute sie liebevoll an. Und nun sprach sie._  
_«Was denkst du, kann mit mir schon sein?!», schrie sie und ballte ihre zarten Hände zu Fäusten._  
_«Pansy, beruhige dich…»_

_«Verdammt nochmal, ich bin mit meinen Nerven am Ende, ich bin unglücklich und habe nichts mehr in meinem Leben, das mir einen Halt geben kann!»_  
_«Aber, Pan-»_

_«Und weißt du eigentlich wer die Ursache dafür ist?! Weißt du es?!», rief Pansy, während sie gleichzeitig schluchzte._

_Draco erwiderte nichts. Es war auch nicht nötig, denn die Antwort war sonnenklar._

_«Du.»_

_Pansy stand auf und fing an, auf und ab zu gehen. Dabei funkelte sie wild mit den Augen und wisch sich die Tränen weg. Draco blieb nichts anderes, als zuzuhören._

_«Du, verdammt, bist derjenige, der mein ganzes Leben zerstört hat. Du hast es einfach herzlos ruiniert, ohne nur einen einzigen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wie _ich_ mich fühlen würde, wenn du es tust. Bist wirklich so egoistisch, kalt und herzlos, wie du aussiehst? Bist du es?», fragte sie ihn mit einer zitternden Stimme und blieb stehen._

_Draco schwieg weiterhin._

_«Du sagst nichts…», fuhr Pansy fort und ging wieder auf und ab. «Aber warum solltest du es auch? Was würdest du mir schon sagen? Wie kann jemand wie du, es überhaupt wagen mit mir zu sprechen?»_  
_«Pansy…»_

_«Nichts Pansy! Wieso kannst du nicht einfach aus meinem Leben verschwinden, aus dem Leben, das es sowieso nicht mehr gibt!?», schrie sie noch lauter als zuvor und blieb erneut stehen. Tränen flossen ihr errötetes Gesicht herunter und hinterließen glänzende Spuren. Schließlich verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und fing an zu schluchzen._

_Draco blieb nur noch einen Moment sitzen und überlegte, was er ihr sagen könnte. Ihm fiel nichts ein, was ihn nicht sonderlich überraschte. Was sollte er ihr schon sagen? Pansy hatte Recht, mit Worten konnte er nichts ändern. Aber auch etwas anderes konnte diese Situation nicht retten. Sie waren letztendlich am Ende angelangt._

_Vorsichtig stand er auf und ging auf sie zu. Pansy weinte immer noch, dabei gingen ihre Schultern auf und ab. Draco legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter, bis er sie dann umarmte. Pansy wehrte sich nicht, sondern ließ sich mitgehen und hörte auf zu schluchzen._

_«Pansy…», flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, während er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren verbarg. Ihre Haare hatten den Duft von Schokolade und Karamell, sie waren weich und leicht gewellt. «Pansy, du musst mich verstehen. Glaubst du wirklich ich würde wollen, dir Schmerz zu zufügen? Nein, das stimmt nicht. Aber… würdest du, wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst, gegen dich selbst wehren und das tun, was der andere wollen würde? Würdest du? Ich glaube nicht… Ich habe nur das getan, was für uns beide das Beste zu sein schien… Ich weiß, dass du es auch ohne mich schaffst. Sieh mich an, ich bin ein kalter, herzloser, selbstverliebter Kerl, der es genießt von Frauen umgeben zu sein. Und du… ein braves, tolles und schönes Mädchen, das weiß, wie man lieben muss. Genau das kenne ich nicht. Und _das_ zerstört dich… Vielleicht fühlst du dich jetzt so, als wäre die Welt untergegangen, aber das stimmt nicht… im Gegensatz, dein neues, richtiges Leben fängt erst an.»_

_Draco spürte, wie Pansy nickte. Schließlich führte er sie zu seinem Bett und setzte sie darauf. Pansy schaute nur auf den Boden, wisch sich die Tränen weg und sagte nichts. Draco lächelte leicht und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Anschließend setzte er sich neben sie und seufzte erleichtert._

_«Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie dankbar ich dir für diese Worte bin», murmelte sie leise und lehnte sich an seine Schulter._

ooOOoo

«Du, ich glaube, ich muss los», murmelte Draco schnell und befreite sich von ihrem Griff. Ashley schaute ihn verblüfft an und öffnete leicht den Mund.  
«Ich habe vergessen… ich – ich habe ein wichtiges Treffen und darf es nicht versäumen.»  
«Du…», fing Ashley an, doch sie kam nicht zum Ende.  
«Ashley, ich weiß was du vorhast. Aber es kann nichts zwischen uns sein. Es ist sinnlos. Du weißt ganz genau, dass du mich damit nur abschreckst.»

Draco packte seine Sachen und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Café.

_So, das war's für heute. Ich werde wirklich versuchen, ein neues Kapitel so schnell wie möglich on zu stellen, allerdings kann ich nichts versprechen. Mehr Reviews wären auch nett, hehe. R&R_


End file.
